eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Book of Thex (Quest)
dropped by | prereq = The White Dragonscale Cloak | prelist = | next = Dark Mail Gauntlets Timeline | nextlist = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Steps #Collect ten pages. The ten pages spawn in semi hidden corners all over the zone. The page numbers at each spawn point are random. #* First Spot - Entrance #* Second Spot - First Room On Left #* Third Spot - First Room On The Right, Under Broken Table #* Fourth Spot - Ledge Above The Well #* Fifth Spot - Corridor In Lower Section #* Sixth Spot - Corridor In Lower Section #* Seventh Spot - Armoury #* Eighth Spot - Final Boss Room #* Ninth Spot - Final Boss Room #* Tenth Spot - Cavern of Immolating Souls #* Notes: #** The pages respawn once all pages have been collected. #** Those who already have pages will not see respawns. #** Page pickup does NOT update group members. #Seek out a Thexian scholar who can interpret the book for you. #*The scholar's name is , he's in his at the end of a small stream in the Grobb faction area of . #*Notes: #** You may wish to consider putting down a rally banner if your guild has that amenity; there is a lot of back and forth to this instance with no efficient means of transportation. #**Note: this is a SOLO-only zone. #Deliver a message to in at the . near . #Return to at the to determine if he was able to decipher the book. #Find a tomb in . The tomb is near the entrance at . #Return to at the to tell him about the status of the tomb: it is locked. #Search for someone who might have known . #*Kill . #Search for someone who might have known . #*Click each bench twice at and talk to . The bench is in the same room as the ladder to the lower floor. #The betrayer spoke of should be somewhere within the #*Examine a headstone in to spawn the skeleton Level 80 ^^^, is not aggro. Kill for update. (His level scales to the level of the zone. Mentored to level 59 when entering caused him to spawn as level 59 ^^^) The Headstone is at the bottom of the well, just look southwest once you are down. #Inform of the new information I have learned. #Gather a Vial of pure sunlight particles used to fight against vampires in the . #*You get this update upon killing , the last named in . #Go to and kill the for the vial of emptyness update. #Return to and he will send you to in . # is a 85^^^ Heroic. Kill him without killing any of the adds he spawns or he'll become invincible. Adds will spawn at every 20 %. A chanter is recommended. Zone-In at #Inform of the new information I have learned. #Go to Neriak and talk to (Just inside entrance from at ). #Return to and loot your reward from his lifeless dark elf body. Rewards * * * @ L80 * @ L90 * @ L93 * @ L94 * @ L95 * @ L100